beginning a new chapter
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: the back story on how Raven,Terra and Bard ended up with the misfits rating may go up later due to curse words used later on
1. it begins

Beginning a New Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, here we go! This is how the Misfits (Whom belong to others and Marvel Comics) got some of their new members. Raven, Terra and any other Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Bard belongs to Lord Belgarion. The Triplets and Xi belong to Red Witch. I'm doing this myself, since the guys that are supposed to be doing the disclaimer this time are...occupied (Billie and Hope are trying to kill each other, and Bo is unconscious). G.I Joe and the characters from Jem belong to Sunbow Entertainment.

Author's Note: Okay, before I continue, there are a few things to mention: Some characters might be out of character. And will the shippers please try to keep their calm and keep the flaming to a minimum? I would really appreciate that. Also, when I started this, the Teen Titans episode "The End" had not aired, so the events will be my own interpretation. Okay, enough of my stuff. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: It Begins!

The Pit

It was a beautiful day. Well, as beautiful as it could get for the Pit and its inhabitants: The elite counter-terrorist force codenamed GI Joe and their wards, the team of young mutants known as the Misfits. General Hawk, a blond general who was in charge of the GI Joe team, was in his office filing papers. The poor general hated filing papers.

"Where's Cobra when you need them?" Hawk muttered as he finished filling out a couple of requisition forms. "I'd rather be busting some Cobra heads right now than filling out these stupid forms." Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. A very pale-looking blue-haired Chinese-American young woman, dressed in pink, came running in. The woman was named Aja Leith, a speedster. She was one of the Misfits' few adult members. "Lightspeed? What in the world are you doing in here? Are you alright?"

"Sir!" Aja yelped in a panicky voice. "Turn-on-the-TV-quick!" She exclaimed at a very high speed. Hawk shook his head, trying to figure out what she had just said.

"Aja, slow down and repeat that." Hawk answered. Aja took a breath, trying to slow herself down.

"Turn on the TV quick! You had better see this!" Aja exclaimed at an understandable rate of speech. With that said, Hawk turned on a monitor. The face of the reporter named Hector Ramirez appeared on the monitor, holding a microphone.

"This is Hector Ramirez with a special report. Behind me is what is left of Jump City's Titans Tower, headquarters of the team of teenage superheroes known as the Teen Titans." The screen turned to an image of a pile of smoking rubble, standing in the place of Titans Tower, a majestic white T-shaped building. "According to witnesses, people who appeared to have borne symbols and paraphernalia of the human-supremacy group called the Friends of Humanity had broken in and destroyed the tower, more on this as it develops." Hawk's jaw dropped and his face paled in horror.

"Oh, crap." Hawk mumbled. "I...I've read the files on some of those Titan kids. If those fools tried to take them out, they're a lot dumber than I thought." 

"Sir?" Aja blinked in confusion. "Files?" 

"Yes." Hawk nodded. "We have files on all but one of them. According to those files, only one of them might have been a mutant, that being Tara Markov, aka Terra. The others well all humans who were altered except for Robin, who was just highly-trained. Victor Stone/Cyborg was half-human, half-robot. Garfield Logan/Beast Boy got his powers from a combination of an illness and an exotic cure. The only truly non-human member was Koriand'r/Starfire. She was a royal native of the planet Tamaran." 

"Sir...how do you know all this?" Aja's mouth fell open a little. Hawk smirked.

"After what happened with Magneto, S.H.I.E.L.D...rather generously gave us profiles on almost all teams with super-powered individuals. We have the Titans on file with the permission of the Justice League." Hawk chuckled. "GI Joe intends to just let them collect dust. After all, even superheroes deserve the dignity of private lives."

"I guess so." Aja nodded. Hawk continued on.

"However, the Titans' files are incomplete. The one exception is that nothing could be found on Raven Roth, their resident empath. Heck, the League couldn't even find anything bout her. Not even a birth certificate." The intercom on Hawk's desk bleeped. "Come in, this is Hawk."

"Sir!" Dial-Tone reported over the intercom. "Sensors are picking up...something that looks like...a giant...pile of...rocks."

"Rock?" Aja blinked. She then realized something. "Of course! Terra of the Titans has Earth-based powers like Lance! It must be from her!" Hawk quickly nodded at the blue-haired speedster and turned back to the intercom.

"Understood! Send the Misfits to investigate." Hawk ordered.

"Yes, sir." Dial-Tone replied, and the intercom shut off. Hawk started to turn to Aja.

"Now Lightspeed, I need you to..." Hawk turned around completely in Aja's direction, only to notice that she was gone. The GI Joe leader blinked. "Well, I did want the Misfits to go check it out. I guess that includes her."

Outside the Pit

Meanwhile, all the Misfits had met up outside the Pit. They looked over at the giant pile of rocks.

"Okay..." Althea Delgado, aka Wavedancer, started to look over the pile with her eyes. Althea was a hydrokinetic with blue eyes, long black hair, Chinese coin earrings, and dressed in a blue-and-black costume. She led the Misfits. "We'll go in separate groups." She looked over at the rest of the group. "Group One will be Lightspeed, Avalanche, myself, Dragonfly and Toad."

"Figures she would have Toad on her team." Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche, whispered to St. John Allerdyce, aka Pyro, who snickered at that. Lance had dark eyes and brown hair in a mullet. He had geokinetic abilities. St. John, who was simply called John, was an insane pyrokinetic blond Australian. Althea glared at the two. "What?"

"Todd and I can go five minutes without making out, you know." Althea crossed her arms.

"But it takes a superhuman amount of effort." John joked. Althea groaned and decided to continue.

"Group Two will be Starchild, Darkstar, Blob, Quicksilver, and Rapture. Those of you I didn't mention are in group three. Let's go." The team split up into their groups and started checking around the rock pile. 

"Where do we start looking?" Avalanche whistled as his group wandered around and checked over the pile. 

"I wish I knew." Althea sighed. Her watch beeped. "Wavedancer here, come in."

"It's Starchild. We found someone laying here: a young male, about eighteen, missing his shirt and wearing a cowboy hat." Paul Starr reported over Althea's Joe-Com watch.

"Take him to the infirmary, Starchild." Althea nodded. Her watch beeped again. "I got another call." She pressed a button on the side of her watch, making a bleep sound. "Wavedancer here, come in."

"This is Scarlet Witch." Wanda Maximoff reported in. "We found someone laying here ourselves. It looks like a girl wearing a cloak. She has what looks like a shot wound. Someone tried to hold in the blood by wrapping a shirt over it." Wanda sighed. "It soaked through. We'll take her to the infirmary." Althea nodded.

"Okay. We'll look around some more, and then meet you at the infirmary. Wavedancer out."

"Hey, look!" Toad hopped on ahead. A moment later, he came back, helping a blonde blue-eyed girl dressed in a black t-shirt and yellow shorts walk up to his group.

"Who are you?" Avalanche wondered. The blonde girl grunted a little, rubbing her head.

"My name is Terra." The blonde grunted. "I'm from the Titans. Have you seen two friends of mine? They're my teammates. One's wearing a cloak and the other is wearing a cowboy hat." Her eyes indicated her fear and worry.

"We found your friends." Lightspeed reassured. "They're at the infirmary." 

"What in the world happened to your friend with the cloak, yo? She looks like she's at death's door." Todd wondered. Terra sighed.

"We were at home, relaxing after defeating Cinderblock. Suddenly, out of nowhere, these guys, I think they were calling themselves the Friends of Humanity, broke into our home and started attacking us." The blonde girl sighed sadly. "Our leader, Robin, told us to evacuate. Raven, the girl with the cloak, grabbed me and her brother Bard. She was starting to teleport out, but someone shot her in the shoulder. We got to the desert before Raven passed out from blood loss. Her brother used his shirt to stop the bleeding, and I tried to bring us here on a rock since I can control earth. But I got too exhausted and lost my concentration." Terra sighed, a tear going down her eye. "We...we got separated and here I am." An insect-like girl wrapped her arm around Terra's shoulder.

"Come on" Lina Chakram, aka Dragonfly, said softly. "We had better take you to the infirmary."

End of Chapter 1

Coming up in the next chapter: The Misfits get the three Titans to the infirmary.


	2. at the Infirmary

Beginning A New Chapter

Disclaimer: See Chapter One!

Chapter Two

The Pit Infirmary

A little while later, everyone was at the infirmary.

"Terra, please!" Lifeline, the Joes' medic, tried to calm down the struggling geokinetic. "You must lie down." He used his strange healing ability to calm her down.

"Where's Hawk?" Wavedancer wondered.

"He got a call from some punk named Batman, and is now talking to him." Craig muttered, crossing his arms. Meanwhile, Aja had joined Lifeline in the room with the beds.

"How bad is it, Lifeline?" Aja asked Lifeline with concern. The medic sighed. 

"Well, the young man, I think his name's Bard, will be okay. He just has a bad sunburn and he needs to rest. Terra will be okay, but by the looks of it, her ankle is broken. Raven looks like she will live, but heaven knows when she'll wake up. I tried to bandage the shot wounds, but they started healing up." 

"She's in a healing trance." Terra explained as she sat up on her bed. "She told me about it once. It only kicks in when her injuries are really bad." The other Misfits walked into the room.

"Umm...can you...get her to...stop floating on the bed? It's creeping me out." Pietro asked Terra, pointing at Raven. The blue-cloaked girl was floating a couple feet above the bed.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have no clue how." Terra replied with a shrug.

"Cool! Just like Sigourney Weaver in Ghostbusters!" Paul grinned. "You know, the part where she's possessed by Zuul..."

"Okay, we know that you are a mutant, but what about your friends?" Lance wondered curiously.

"Well, um...okay. Can the rest of you guys go outside, please? No offense and all, but the less people that know, the better." Terra sighed. "For some reason, I feel comfortable talking to this guy alone." She pointed at Lifeline with her thumb.

"That's one of the effects of Lifeline's powers. Your minds got linked for a second. Worked wonders for me." Wanda explained.

"Uhm...okay..." A puzzled Rapture shrugged as the others left the room.

"What's the matter?" Lifeline wondered. Terra sighed.

"You wouldn't believe it." Terra warned.

"I've seen a lot of crazy stuff in my time in GI Joe, Miss." Lifeline chuckled. "Nothing much shocks me." Terra shrugged.

"Okay...well, you see, Raven and Bard over there...aren't...necessarily...human. Before you say anything, let me explain the situation. You see, their father is a demon named Trigon. Seventeen and eighteen years ago he came to Earth, and impregnated two different women. One was Raven's mother. A year before, he impregnated Bard's mother. So Raven and Bard are half-siblings." Lifeline blinked.

"Okay, I see your point. But why did you not to want to let the others know about Raven and Bard's origins? We have some pretty crazy histories among our little Misfits."

"Raven told me that in the past, before she came here that is, that when she still lived on Azarath, people shunned her, mocked her, and even tormented her because she was part demon." Terra explained.

"Makes sense." Lifeline admitted sadly. "But I have never heard of Azarath. And GI Joe has been to some weird places."

"It is...or was...according to Raven, in another dimension. Her father destroyed it." Terra answered.

"That makes sense." Lifeline realized. "That perfectly explains why we couldn't find any information on her."

"Huh?" Terra blinked.

"I'm sure the Titans have heard about Magneto, right?" Lifeline wondered. At Terra's nod, he continued. "After the last time he attacked, S.H.I.E.L.D started keeping profiles on all known super-teams, including the Teen Titans. We had information on all of you, and some on Starfire, but we could not find anything on Raven. We got your files with permission from the Justice League." Terra nodded.

"Robin once told us about that." Terra remembered. "Where is he? And Starfire? Cyborg? And Beast Boy?" Lifeline wasn't sure how to answer. Luckily, a blonde woman in a red uniform peeked in. She was codenamed Bree, a Joe nurse, and she was Lifeline's wife. 

"Lifeline, can you come here please?" Bree summoned. "The young man is waking up."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Lifeline nodded.

"Can I come with you?" Terra wondered. "You know, to help explain everything." Lifeline nodded.

"Okay." Lifeline as he picked her up and helped her into the next room. Inside, Bard moaned as he roused himself awake. 

"Oh...where...where am I?"

"Hi, Cowboy." Terra waved as he sat up. "How you feeling?" 

"Ugh. I've been better. Where am I? Where are the others? Is Raven all right?" Bard looked like he was about to panic.

"It's okay. Calm down." Lifeline reassured. "You're in the G.I. Joe medical wing. We found you guys passed out. It was just the three of you. Your sister will be all right. Her powers kicked in, and are healing her. She just needs to gain her strength back, and she should wake up soon."

"Yeah." Terra nodded.

"We brought you guys here after we found you three." Lifeline explained. "Our commander, General Hawk, is on the phone with Batman from the Justice League." Bard blinked as his mind processed the information. "Can I ask you a few questions?" Bard looked at Terra.

"It's okay. He's cool." Terra nodded. Bard nodded.

"Sure, shoot."

"Terra here told us about your and Raven's...problem." Lifeline started.

"Oh, great." Bard sighed.

"Don't worry, we won't hold it against you two." Lifeline reassured. "You don't have to tell anyone unless you want me to or you feel comfortable enough to say." Bard thought about it and nodded. "Okay. Now, you are eighteen. You are welcome to stay here if you want and join the Misfits or leave since you are a legal adult."

"I'll wait until Raven wakes up and decides." Bard answered simply. "You see, I go where Raven goes." Lifeline smiled.

"You two are close, huh?"

"Well, as close as she can get to anyone. Hell, she's the only member of my family I care about and vice versa." Bard nodded. Just then, General Hawk came in. "Lifeline? Are they awake?" He asked somberly.

"Two of them, Hawk. The Titans called Terra and Bard. What's going on?" 

"I have to talk to them now." Hawk responded. "It's really important." He added on: "God, I hate to do this."

"Sir?" Lifeline blinked. Hawk looked at Lifeline and the two conscious Titans. "I have some news from the Justice League. I'm...I'm very sorry to tell you this, but some of the Titans didn't survive. You guys are the last three, possibly four, left." Terra and Bard looked shocked. They couldn't believe it! Some of their friends were dead.

"Um...General Hawk, sir?" Bard asked sadly. "Can you tell us which of us didn't make it?" 

"Are you sure you want me to tell you now, son?" Hawk asked with heaviness in his voice. "You may need some time to recover, and I can wait till Raven wakes up." Bard shook his head.

"No, I'm her brother. It's best if I tell her when she wakes up." Bard answered. Hawk nodded and sighed.

"Okay." Hawk sighed. "The League checked what was left of Titans Tower and faxed me some news. I'm sorry, but the following Titans are confirmed dead: Beast Boy, birth name Garfield Logan..." Tears rushed down Terra's face, and she suddenly felt very ill.

"Beast Boy...no..." Terra squeaked.

"...Cyborg, birth name Victor Stone...Robin, birth name unavailable...Superboy...Also, there was no trace of Starfire." Hawk looked up at the two. His heart went out to those two kids. God...what'd these kids do to deserve this? Bard's head dropped sadly. Terra started crying and fell into Bard's arms.

"Thank you for telling us, General." Bard mumbled in a monotone as he comforted a crying Terra. Hawk shook his head slowly.

"I'm really sorry, you two. I wish there was something we could do. If anything about Starfire pops up, we'll let you know. Did any of you see the attackers?"

"Raven did...but she's unconscious." Bard responded, voice still a monotone.

"I can go into her head and look." Lifeline offered. "When I use my healing powers, I can enter the mind of the person I'm healing. However, it could cause problems in Raven's case, considering her and your...heritage. We'll have to be very careful." 

"I had better go with you." Bard looked up at Lifeline.

"Kid, are you sure?" Hawk blinked. "I mean, you've been through a lot today, and..."

"It's easy to get lost in her mind." Bard continued. "She has her personality aspects running wild in there. I can help you through." Lifeline nodded.

"Okay, but you need to rest up. We'll wait a couple hours so both you and Raven can get some strength back."

"Understood."

End of Chapter 2

Next Chapter: Lifeline and Bard go into Raven's mind


	3. what a trip

**Beginning A New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_**Chapter 3: What a Trip!**_

**The Pit's Infirmary**

A few hours later Bard and Lifeline were ready to go. Lifeline and Bard were standing over Raven, who was still out in her trance.

"Is there anything that I should know about her mind?" Lifeline asked. "Exploring the human mind can be very treacherous if you don't know what you're doing."

"Yeah." Bard nodded. "I've been in her head. Different aspects of her personality, like her courage, anger, and happiness, are represented by basically different versions of Raven dressed in different-colored costumes. Her brave side, which is represented by herself wearing a green version of her costume, has a bit of an attitude problem, but she is harmless." Bard then remembered something _extremely_ important. "I have to warn you, Lifeline. You _must_ watch out for, and be very careful around, a version of Raven dressed in red. She represents Raven's anger and her darker side. She either will have four red eyes or look like our father Trigon."

"Trigon?" Lifeline blinked.

"A demon." Bard shrugged. "It's a long story."

"I…see."

"You ready?" Bard asked. Lifeline nodded. With that, Lifeline used his powers to enter Raven's mind along with Bard. Raven's mind looked like the surface of the Moon: gray, dark, and full of craters. The sky was black like the depths of space, dotted with stars of varying size, brilliance, and color.

"Wow…" Lifeline's jaw gaped as he looked around. "It's so…serene. So quiet. So peaceful."

"It has to be." Bard explained. "Her powers work differently from mine. She can't let her emotions run too rampant or else her powers could go out of whack." Lifeline nodded in understanding.

"Now where do we go?" Lifeline wondered. Bard only shrugged.

"Just wander around till we see someone, I guess." He smiled when he saw a familiar figure. The figure appeared to be Raven, only her cloak and hood was bright pink, and her long-sleeved leotard costume was a darker shade of pink.

"Let me guess, she represents Raven's girly side?" Lifeline guessed. Bard shook his head.

"Close." He answered. "This is one of the facets of Raven's personality. Speaking of which, hi Happy." He waved. The pink-wearing Raven squeaked delightedly. With a big smile on her face, she ran up to Bard and gave him a big hug.

"Hi, bro! What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for regular Raven." Bard explained. "I know she comes in here to meditate on occasion. Have you seen her?"

"Sure! Follow me." Happy giggled, taking off into a run. "Voom voom!" A giggling Happy spread out her arms and made noises like an airplane.

"Oh-kay…" A very confused Lifeline blinked. Bard chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's not that complex. Obviously, the pink-wearing Raven is her happy side."

"Happy, why did you bring them?" One personality that had the same colors as Raven, but reversed yelped in fright.

"Relax, Paranoia." Happy reassured. "The cowboy is Raven's brother Bard, remember? He knows not to bring strangers in here without good reason."

"Can we kill him? Please?" A red-cloaked version of Raven inquired with an evil smirk.

"No, Anger. Go find some way to occupy yourself." Happy told the red-cloaked Raven.

"Well, what about the doctor?"

"Anger!"

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving! Geez!" A huffing Anger disappeared in a flash of red light. A gray-cloaked Raven carefully and nervously walked up to Bard.

"Raven is up ahead. Please help her." The gray-cloaked Raven whimpered.

"Don't worry, Timid. We will." Bard reassured. He and Lifeline continued onward until they met up with the true Raven, in her dark blue costume.

"Hello, Jonny." Raven greeted, facing away from Bard and Lifeline, sitting in a meditative manner. "I was wondering what kept you."

"I had to regain consciousness." Bard answered.

"Who is that there with you?"

"This is Lifeline." Bard introduced the Joe medic. "He helped rescue us, the people that rescued us beside him wanted to know how we ended up unconscious, but you were the only person that saw it." Raven nodded as she turned to face her half-brother and the medic.

"Very well, but I would appreciate it if you don't look at my other memories." Raven approved. Lifeline nodded.

"I understand. All I want is to know what happened to you anyway." Lifeline put his hands to the sides of Raven's head, and his hands began to glow pink…

**_Begin Flashback_**

**Titans** **Tower**

"So what do we do now? I'm bored." Beast Boy complained, slumping on the couch.

"What else is new?" Raven grumbled from a chair, her nose in a book.

"Well, we put Cinderblock away, so that's out." Robin remembered as he was playing video games with Cyborg. Suddenly, there was an explosion. "What's going on?" Cyborg immediately ran towards a nearby control panel.

"There's a bunch of intruders! They trashed the security system!" Cyborg shouted. The door exploded, revealing several masked men, dressed in white uniforms with some armored pieces, pouches on the belt, and carrying large rifles.

"There they are! Get the muties!" One of the uniformed men yelled before he smacked an attacking Beast Boy with a pipe. Two others joined in, almost like sharks sensing bloodied prey.

"No!" Cyborg exclaimed in horror as he tried to fight several men off.

"We have to stop them." Raven grunted as she put up a shield. Terra and bard were blasted backward, knocked cold.

_Why are these guys here?_ Robin thought. _None of us are mutants._ "Titans! Fall back!" Robin ordered sharply. "Raven, take Terra and Bard and teleport out of here!"

"But, Robin…" Terra started to object as a wincing Bard helped her up.

"Now! That is an order!" He snapped.

"Very well." Raven nodded as she grabbed onto the other two

"Not so fast, mutie!" screamed one guy as he aimed a shotgun at Raven and fired.

"AGGGGHHH!" Raven screamed in pain as the shotgun pellets lodged in her shoulder as she teleported away.

_**End Flashback**_

"That's it. That's all I remember." Raven nodded as she broke the link. "You may leave my mind now."

"Thank you." Lifeline nodded. He and Bard started to leave.

"Wait…" Raven stopped them. "What about the others? I know Beast Boy may not have made it…but who is left?"

"I…" Lifeline sighed. "I think it would be best to explain it to you when you wake up." Raven nodded in agreement.

"Hold on." With that said, Bard and Lifeline exited Raven's mind.

"Poor kid" muttered Lifeline "She really saw that?" Bard confirmed it with a sad nod.

"I'm afraid so."

"Does she have any relatives I can contact?" Lifeline wondered. Bard scrunched his face in thought. "I don't know, to be honest. She hates Trigon's guts, and I don't think she has any idea where her mother is since Azarath was destroyed."

"What about you?"

"Other than Raven? I don't have any family. I don't count Trigon as a family member. Actually other than the incident last year, I haven't heard much out of the bastard. I myself have no clue what happened. I was away visiting my girlfriend." **(1)** Bard replied as the two walked into a waiting room where Terra was sitting. Suddenly, an alarm klaxon blared. "What is that?"

"The alarm!" Lifeline remembered. "Cobra's here. Get downstairs! You too, Terra."

"What about Raven?" The blonde earthmover inquired. "She's safe to move. Grab her and go downstairs. There is a shelter we put guests in in case of Cobra attack. Follow Bree, she'll show you where it is."

"This way." Bree motioned. Bard grabbed Raven as he and Terra followed her.

"Is it much farther?" Bard asked as he carried Raven.

"We're here! Quick, get in!" Bree ordered.

"What is this place?" Terra blinked, looking around.

"This is a shelter we have here for visiting guests or civilians in case Cobra attacks." Bree explained.

"What's going to happen?"

"To be honest…" Bree admitted. "I don't have a clue."

"Damn…" Terra grumbled. "We gotta do something here."

**(1) - This happened in the three-part episode entitled "_The End"_. I've seen all three parts now.**

**Next chapter: Let the fight begin!**


	4. in the fray

**Beginning A New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_**Chapter 4: In The Fray**_

**The Pit**

While Bree and the three former Teen Titans known as Terra, Bard, and Raven were hiding out, the Joes and the Misfits were busy trying to fend off Cobra.

"Now we have them!" The Baroness crowed triumphantly as she snuck up behind the water-manipulating Wavedancer and the blue-haired speedster Lightspeed.

"Duck!" Someone shouted as rocks went flying overhead.

"_I fell into a burning ring of fire._" Bard sang as he tossed a fireball at a few of Cobra's HISS tanks. Terra was calling upon her geokinetic abilities to hurl rocks at the terrorist army, despite the fact that she spent half her time trying not to lose her crutches. With the Titans' help, Cobra was quickly turned back.

"RETREAT! COBRA RETREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT!" Cobra Commander screamed as the Cobra troops fled.

"What are you guys doing here? We told you guys to stay in the shelter!" Hawk snapped as the Joes and Misfits gathered the remaining Cobra troops up.

"I'm sorry." Terra apologized. "But you guys were so nice to us. We just…we just **_had_** to help you guys out somehow."

"Look out!" The blonde, black-cloaked Rapture screamed, pointing upwards. A shot-up Cobra Rattler started falling towards them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A familiar voice belted out. Raven appeared at the door of the building containing the infirmary and extended her arms outward. The plane got surrounded by a strange black energy, which slowed the plane down and placed it safely on the ground.

"Are you guys all right?" Raven panted tiredly as she leaned on the door frame. "Where are we?" She looked around a little bit.

"Raven! You're awake." Bard whooped happily as he ran up to his half-sister and hugged her.

"Bard, what did I say about hugging?" Raven warned in her monotone voice. Bard laughed nervously and let her out of the hug.

"Sorry. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine." Raven nodded. "Where are we?"

"You're on the GI Joe base. It's also known as the Pit." The brown-mulleted geokinetic codenamed Avalanche answered. "We found you guys out cold a little while ago, and brought you here."

"Raven, I think you better lay down." Bard suggested as he saw a leaning Raven rub her shoulder. "It doesn't look like you have all your strength back."

"I'm fine."

"Raven, you got shot in the shoulder, and spent the last hour out cold while your powers healed you. You are not strong enough to be up. Please, just sit down at least." Bard begged. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, Bard. Geez."

**The infirmary**

A little while later, all three ex-Titans were back at the infirmary. Raven was lying on a bed, and Terra was sitting on the bed that was next to hers, her crutches propped up next to her.

"Jonny…" Raven mumbled. "I want to know what happened to the rest of the Titans." Bard nodded with a sigh.

"Okay. Terra, will you please excuse us?" Terra nodded at Bard's request.

"Sure. I need to talk to Lifeline about something anyway. He told me he found something interesting when he examined me." Terra nodded. She took her crutches, got up, and hobbled out of the room. Bard watched her leave, and then turned to Raven.

"Raven…" Bard sighed sadly. "There is no easy way to tell you this…but we are the only Titans left. The others are dead…and Starfire is missing."

"What?" Raven sat up. Bard sighed.

"The Joes found us in a pile of rubble. Rubble that once was Titans Tower." Bard sighed. Raven drooped her head. She couldn't believe it. They were all gone. Beast Boy…Cyborg…Robin…her friends…her family…all cruelly taken away.

"Damn those guys…" Raven growled as her eyes briefly flashed red. "They will pay for this. All of them!" Raven's emotional control slipped, and she broke down in tears. "What is going to happen to us?"

"Well…" Bard replied. "Lifeline is the guy who saved us. His boss Hawk gave us two choices. We can stay here with the others, or we can leave and go where we want. Since I'm eighteen, I can go if I want…but I go where you go." Raven let out a small smile. The empath had to admit, Bard may have been a lot of things, but he was also loyal. "You're my only family, Raven. I'm not going to abandon you."

"I might as well stay here, then." Raven nodded. "I don't know about you Bard, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Bard smiled.

"I'll stay here as well, then. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Usually, it's the other way around."

"Very funny, Raven." Bard rolled his eyes. Terra's screams were heard from the infirmary.

"WHAT?" The blonde screamed. "I HAVE A _BROTHER?_"

_**Next: Surprise Reunions**_


	5. surprise reunions

**Beginning a New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Go see Chapter 1 already!**

_**Chapter 5: Surprise Reunions**_

**The Pit's infirmary**

"What's going on?" Bard demanded to know as Lifeline came back into the room with a visibly shocked Terra.

"Well, I did a blood test on you three to make sure nothing was wrong such as nanites." Lifeline started. "Standard procedure. We did it with all the Misfits."

"Been there, done that." Raven muttered at the mention of nanites.

"Anyway, we have all the Misfits' blood work on file." Lifeline put a hand on Terra's shoulder. "Tara here has DNA that is similar to that with one of the Misfits. The only way that could be possible is if they were related. Dial Tone got into the computer system for the orphanage that you lived in before you were adopted, and double checked to make sure." Lifeline walked up to an intercom.

"Avalanche, can you come in here?" Lifeline announced.

"Sure, sure PIETRO LEAVE THAT ALONE! I'll be right there." Lance replied over the intercom. A couple minutes later, Lance walked in. "What's up? Sorry I took so long. I had to help dislodge Wanda's boot from Pietro's foot."

"This involves both of you." Lifeline told the brown-haired geokinetic as he ushered him and Terra into the next room.

"I don't understand." A puzzled Lance scratched his head. He looked at Terra. "She and I have similar powers, but what does that have to do with her and me?"

"Lance, this is Tara Markov a.k.a. Terra." Lifeline introduced. Lance nodded.

"Yeah, you're one of the Titans." Lance remembered. "Why'd you call me in?"

"Well…" Lifeline cleared his throat. "I took a sample of Tara's blood to see if she was healthy. I looked at her DNA, and it's similar to yours, which only means one thing. Lance, Tara, you two are biological sibling. You're brother and sister." Lance's jaw dropped.

"No way! You're kidding! I have a _sister?_" Lance gasped in shock. He looked at Terra with his jaw still agape.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are." Terra shrugged. She then put on a confused look. "But how can that be? When the Markov family adopted me, they said that they couldn't find anyone else related to me. They wanted to adopt any siblings I had so I wouldn't feel so alone." Lifeline nodded.

"Well, according to the records Dial Tone got, someone else adopted Lance before you, and they didn't tell them about him." Lifeline explained. Hawk walked into the room, alongside Althea.

"Uh, hello." The General waved.

"Hey, Hawk." Lance waved back. "Guess what? I got myself a sister." He pointed at Terra. Terra waved.

"Hey." Hawk nodded at Terra.

"I'm sorry." Hawk apologized. "I hate to break up this reunion, but I would like to speak to Terra, Bard, and Raven." Lifeline nodded and brought the other two ex-Titans into the room. "Have you three decided what you're going to do?"

"Well…" Terra looked at Lance. "I just found out I have a brother I didn't know anything about. I'd like to stay…to get to know him."

"I wouldn't mind." Lance shrugged. "It's nice knowing I have _real_ family."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Raven sighed. "Azarath is gone, and I have no idea where anyone is. So I'll stay here."

"Hey, I go where Raven goes." Bard added with a nod.

"Okay, then." Althea smiled. "Welcome to the Misfits."

"One question." Lifeline piped up. "Where are we going to put these guys?"

"I live with a Joe who is called Spirit." Lance told Terra. "You can sty with me and him if you want."

"Bard and Raven can stay at Shipwreck's place, Terra how about you?" Hawk inquired.

"Um…" Terra looked at Raven and Bard. "Can I stay with you guys?" She looked at Lance. "No offense, Lance. Thanks for the offer. I want to get to know you, but I kind of want to take this slow." Lance nodded then shrugged.

"It's cool. This will take a while for me to get used to also. Just wanted to help. That's what family does."

"We heard back from the Justice League." Hawk told the three ex-Titans. "The area around the tower is safe. We can go there if you guys want to go get your stuff later."

"Thank you." The three ex-Titans responded in unison.

_**Next Chapter: **The three remaining Teen Titans return to the wrecked Titans_ _Tower_ _to get their stuff…and say their final good-byes to their friends._


	6. returns and farewells

**Beginning A New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

_**Chapter 6: Returns and Farewells**_

**The Pit**

"Okay…" Roadblock sighed as he looked at the three ex-Titans: Terra, Bard, and Raven. "Are you guys sure about this?"

"Yes." Bard answered with a nod. "Some of us have important stuff in there, like pictures and what not. It's best if we grab them before the looters do."

"Okay, but you three are not going alone." Roadblock crossed his arms. "Avalanche, Firestar and Dragonfly will go with you."

"Sure, fine." Terra sighed. "Let's just get this over with." A few minutes later, the group arrived at the destroyed Titans Tower. The basic T-shape was still there, but all the windows were shattered, and all the rooms inside were wrecked.

"Okay, let's split up." Roadblock nodded. "Lance, you go with Tara. Lina, you're with Raven, and Angelica is with Bard." The kids nodded and split up. They entered the Tower, and started to walk toward the ex-Titans' rooms.

"I never thought I would actually get to see Titans Tower up close one day." Lina looked around at the wrecked tower. "A shame it's in this condition."

"Strafire would've loved you, Lina." Raven nodded. "This way." The dark empath led Lina to her room. The room was dark-toned and mystical in theme, with bookshelves filled with magic books, and the like. "This is my room." She looked at Lina. "I recommend not touching anything. Some of the stuff here is very dangerous…" Raven glared at a trunk that bounced with a banging noise coming from within. "Like the book I WILL GIVE TO PYRO TO SET ON FIRE IF IT DOSEN'T STOP BANGING ON THE TRUNK!" Raven snapped at the trunk. The bouncing and the banging immediately stopped. Lina looked at a picture on the dresser. It was of a purple-haired woman in white robes.

"Who's the lady in the picture?" Lina pointed at the picture. Raven turned and looked at the picture, then she got a sad look on her face.

"That's my mother, Arella. I have no clue where she went since Azarath got destroyed." While she was conversing with Lina, Raven started to remember all the good times the Titans had. Unbeknownst to her, Bard and Tara were thinking the same thing.

_**Begin Flashback**_

"_Okay…" Cyborg sighed. "Can everyone **please** stay still long enough for this picture to be taken?" The half-human half-mechanical teenager groaned in an exasperated manner. "Beast Boy, Terra, knock it off! This is a picture here! Keep it to PG-13! That goes for you too, Robin and Starfire! AGH! Bard, put the guitar away! And Raven, stop trying to strangle Superboy!"_

"_WHY YOU LITTLE!"_ _Raven snarled as she strangled the Boy of Steel._

"_ACK ACK ACK!"_

_**End flashback**_

**Terra's Room**

Terra's room was once decorated to look like the desert, with carpet the color of sand, and walls painted like the night desert sky. Terra and Avalanche were there, sorting through their old stuff. She was also having a memory of the time after the whole betrayal incident…

_**Begin Flashback **_

_Terra carefully walked up to Raven, who was meditating on top of Titans_ _Tower._

"_What do **you** want?" Raven's face formed a scowl, not even bothering to turn her head at the blonde. _

"_Hey, Raven…" Terra waved. "Look, I know you don't want to hear something like this from me, but I have to let you know…" The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I really am. I'm sorry about…you know…everything." Raven's face softened, but for several minutes, she said absolutely nothing. _

"_Whatever." Raven finally answered. "I have done some thinking since your revival. And it has led me to realize something: we are too much alike to fight anyway." Terra smirked. _

"_I knew you would say that." Raven turned to the blonde earthmover when she heard that remark. _

"_Did not."_ _Terra crossed her arms. _

"_Did too" Raven got to her feet. _

"_Did not times infinity." Terra argued. The two girls were unaware that Beast Boy had come up on the roof to check on them, and was watching them. _

"_Did too times infinity, plus the antlers my father lost when Slade attacked him with that ax." Raven narrowed her eyes. _

"_Hey, your father doesn't count, ice-queen!" Terra objected. _

"_Since when, Master of Disaster?"_ _Raven snapped. _

"_Um, actually…" Beast Boy squeaked in an attempt to calm the two girls down. They angrily turned to the green-skinned shapeshifter. _

"_YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both shouted angrily at the green-skinned boy. _

"_Eep."_ _Beast Boy whimpered, staggering away as the two girls continued to argue._

_**End flashback**_

**Bard's room.**

Meanwhile in Bard's room…well, what was left of it, Angelica Jones, aka Firestar, and Bard were scrounging through the room, looking for Bard's stuff that could be salvaged so he can go to his new home. Angelica picked up a photograph, and looked at Bard. He was standing at the window, staring through it in the direction of the sky.

"Hey, uh…you okay?" Angelica asked concernedly, putting a hand on Bard's shoulder. The young ex-Titan turned to the red-haired microwave generator.

"Yeah" Bard finally replied after a long sigh. "I was just…just thinking about a few things…"

_**Begin Flashback**_

_Bard peeked into Raven's room. The purple-haired empath was sitting on her bed._

"_Hey, Raven…" Bard walked into the room slowly, sitting next to his half-sister. "You okay?" Raven sighed. _

"_Yes…" Raven stared, but she looked at her brother. The half-demon sighed. " No. No…I'm not. I'm not alright. How?" Raven sighed sadly. "How could he? How could Malcior do that to me?" Bard put a comforting arm around Raven's shoulders. _

"_I don't know, sis. I honestly don't know." Bard sighed. He smiled a little at his sister. "Don't you worry though, sis. What goes around comes around." Raven looked up at Bard and let out a small smile. _

"_Thanks."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey, Bard…Bard…." Angelica shook Bard gently. "Bard…are you already to go? Hey. Hey, Bard…are you okay?" Bard shook his head, bringing himself out of his reverie.

"Yeah." Bard shook his head in a confirmation. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Angelica…or should I call you Firestar?"

"We usually only go by codenames on missions." Angelica answered. "It's alright."

"Oh, I see. Okay." Bard nodded in understanding. "In the Titans, Robin never really allowed us to refer to each other by our real names. It got to the point that we started to wonder if we even **_had_** real names." Bard chuckled.

"Wow." Angelica shook her head. "That's strict. Must be for security or something. Anyway, we should go. Come on, let's go meet up with the others." Bard nodded and filled a bag full of his stuff. He was about to leave when he heard the sound of movement.

"Wait a second, Angelica." Bard stopped the redhead. "I hear something…like something moving." He pointed down the hall. "Come on." He and Angelica ran down the hall into another room. "It's coming from in here." Angelica grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, what is this place? It looks trashed."

"This is…or _was_…Starfire's room." Bard replied. Angelica winced.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Bard waved off Angelica's words.

"It's okay. You didn't know." He waved as he pulled and pushed wrecked belongings to the side. He then found the source of the noise, causing him to grin happily and let out a whoop.

"What is it?" Angelica wondered, running to the cowboy.

"Well, I'll be damned." Bard chuckled as he pulled out Silkie, a white-and-light pink oversized mutant maggot. "Silkie, you little monster." Bard chuckled at the happy-looking creature. "How in the world did you survive all that?" Angelica blinked at the maggot.

"What is that?" Angelica pointed at the maggot.

"This is Silkie." Bard introduced. "He was the Titans' unofficial mascot, much to Robin's chagrin. He was Starfire and Beast Boy's pet. Hey, do you think we can bring him with us?" Angelica grimaced.

"I don't know. He looks kind of gross."

"Okay, Silkie ain't pretty, but he's actually very well-tempered. He's also housebroken." Bard suggested.

"Well, in that case…I don't see why not." Angelica shrugged. "You'll have to clear it with Althea and Hawk, though. Do you have all your stuff?" Bard looked at his black duffle bag.

"Yeah, that's everything." Bard slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, and then picked up Silkie. "Let's get out of here." Angelica activated her Joe-Com.

"Lance, this is Angelica. Are you guys ready to go yet?"

"Just about." Lance responded on the other end. "Raven is busy doing something on the computer." Angelica nodded.

"Come on Bard, let's go join the others." Angelica waved. She and bard left to join the others. They found Lance, Terra, Lina, and Raven in the Titans' Common Room. Raven was typing on a computer panel on the wall next to the door.

"Okay, I'm all set." Raven handed Lina a CD. "Give this to Hawk, and tell him to give to the Justice League when we get back."

"Sure." Lina took the CD. "What is it?"

"Terra, Bard, and I made it." Raven explained. "It's a backup of all the information of the Titans' mainframe. For security reasons, I'm going to erase everything on the mainframe." She picked up a small pile of CDs and gave them to Lance. "Take these CDs back home, Lance. They are home movies of the Titans at various times."

"Sure." Lance nodded. He looked at Terra. "Sorry about…you know, everything." Terra shrugged.

"You didn't do anything, Lance." Terra shrugged. "Okay, we're ready."

"Ditto." Bard nodded. Raven nodded at her sibling.

"Very well, then." Raven turned to the computer panel. "Computer, activate command 'farewell'."

"_Acknowledge._" The computer answered. A countdown appeared on the display. "_Erase beginning in five…four… three…two…one…Farewell._" The computer display then showed the words, "Mainframe Erased, and what little functioning lights there were in the Tower shut down.

"What was that about?" Lance wondered.

"There were things on the computer that people such as Slade should not get a hold of." Raven answered simply. "This is the safest way to prevent that."

"Let's get out of here." Bard sighed as he looked around. "Man, I never thought the Titans would end like this."

"None of us did." Raven shook her head.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

**_Next: Back to the Pit_**


	7. back to the pit

**Beginning A New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Okay, do we really need to go over this in every chapter? I'm sure you guys know the drill by now!**

Chapter 7: Back to the Pit

**The Pit**

"Hi!" Althea Delgado greeted as she walked up to the six people and one animal that had just returned from Titans Tower. They were in the Pit's hangar. "Welcome back." She noticed the white-and-pink mutated maggot in Raven's arms. "Um…what is that?" The hydrokinetic pointed at the maggot.

"This is Silkie." Bard introduced the little maggot. "He was Starfire and Beast Boy's pet. Beast Boy first got him during Robin's forced date with that Kitten psycho." Raven shuddered as she remembered it. "Is it okay if we keep him here? Can't really put him up for adoption at the ASPCA." Althea shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Althea approved. "We already got an insane parrot. Come on. I want you guys to meet the whole team." The group walked towards Misfit Manor. As they approached, Althea sighed. "Okay, I better warn you three." She pointed at the ex-Titans Raven, Terra, and Bard. "Just in case you haven't heard yet, some of the other Misfits are…a little bizarre. And we have other people that show up here sometimes. They're okay." A scream was heard. "Oh, no…Not again…" Althea moaned. A silver-and-blue cackling blur raced out the front door, of the manor, cackling happily. What appeared to be a pale or gray-skinned young woman, with long dark hair in a braid, dressed like in a dark blur top, skirt, and red neckerchief, chased after him.

"Get back here, you baka! I'm going to kill you!" Saya screamed as she chased after the speedster, brandishing a katana and waving it about like a lunatic. Terra's jaw dropped.

"Was…was…that…a…v-v-_vampire?_" Terra gaped. Althea nodded.

"Yeah, but don't be afraid. That's just Rapture's girlfriend Saya. She doesn't bite or anything. We think she's a daywalker."

"Huh?" Terra blinked.

"Half-vampire." Lance cleared up. "Like that Blade guy we met a long time back."

"Oh." Terra nodded.

"Hey, save some for me!" Another voice yelled. The source appeared at the door: A blue-haired Chinese-American young woman. "I'll teach that pervert to stay out of my drawers!" Aja yelled as she zipped after them in a pink-and-blue blur, wielding a baseball bat.

"That's Aja Leith." Althea introduced. "Or if you're going by codenames, Lightspeed." Raven looked at Bard.

"There are Misfits all over the place." The dark empath mumbled to her half-brother. Bard nodded in agreement.

"Saya, calm down!" A blonde young woman in a black cloak and hood ran out after them. "You can't kill humans, remember?" Rapture exclaimed as she trailed behind.

"That's Phoebe Ashe." Althea noted. "We call her Rapture. She can make inanimate objects implode." Terra's brow furrowed in thought.

"Hey, I know I have seen Lightspeed and Rapture somewhere before, but from where?" Terra frowned in trying to remember.

"They both used to be in rock bands back in the day." Althea explained. "Aja played guitar for Jem and the Holograms, and Rapture played for the Stingers."

"Fire in the hole!" The Triplets shouted. The three girls, all dressed in identical pink tops and jeans (The only way to tell them apart was their black hair was in different styles), walked up, piloting a big robot. Althea sighed.

"And some of us should just be declared legally insane." She growled, looking up. "Where did you three get that, whatever it is?"

"We built it after watching _Transformers_." Quinn grinned widely. Althea groaned.

"These three loons are my insane sisters. You have to be very careful, they love to experiment on strangers." She then noticed something. "You guys are taking this well."

"Yes, well." Raven shrugged. "Let's just say not much surprises us." Althea nodded.

"Right. Well, the guy that was running for his life is named Pietro Maximoff, codename Quicksilver. He is a speedster like Lightspeed, only less sane and a bit jerky." She led the group into the living room, where three more mutants were sitting around, watching TV. "And over here is Wanda Maximoff…" Althea pointed to a girl dressed in red with long black hair and ankh earrings. "Craig Starr…" Althea pointed at a boy with long black hair, a black star birthmark over his right eye, and dressed in a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans. "And that is Paul Starr…" Althea pointed at a boy who looked exactly like Craig, only his birthmark was cheerier, and he was dressed like an 80s rocker. "Also known respectively as the Scarlet Witch, Darkstar and Starchild."

"Hi." Wanda greeted as Craig just nodded.

"Hello." Paul waved cheerfully.

"Hey." The three ex-Titans waved.

"There are a few other people around here. You probably will meet them later. Why don't I show you the rooms?" Althea continued on. She led the three ex-Titans up the stairs. "Um, if you guys want, most of the Misfits have costumes for when we're on missions. You guys can use your old ones or get new ones, if you like."

"I rather stay with my old one." Raven shook her head.

"Ditto." Bard agreed.

"Um, I'll go for a new one myself. You know, to kind of start over after what I pulled."

"Terra…" Raven whispered. "For the last time, you already made up for your betrayal when you saved the city."

"I know Raven, but I still feel guilty about it."

"Fine." Raven shrugged.

"Here we are. Our rooms." Althea announced. "Welcome to the asylum. Please leave your sanity at the door." She quipped.

"How bad is it?" Raven wondered.

"Awk awk!" Polly screamed as he flew out of one room as with singed feathers. "Polly wants a Prozac! Polly wants a Prozac!"

"What happened now? I heard a racket!" Toad asked as he hopped up.

"Oh, you guys. This is my boyfriend Todd a.k.a. Toad." Althea grinned. "Isn't he the most adorable thing?"

"Oh, Al." Todd shook his head. He then noticed Polly. "Hey, what happened to Polly, yo?"

"Triplets trying to make dynamite again, I guess." Althea sighed.

"_Dynamite?_" Bard's jaw dropped. "And here we were, worried about fitting in here. Hey Raven, these people are as crazy as us!" He started to laugh.

"Shut up, Johnny." Raven muttered.

"I thought your name was Bard." Althea raised an eyebrow.

"Bard's actually my codename." Bard explained. "It's what everyone calls me usually. Raven only calls me Johnny when she's mad or really annoyed with me." Althea nodded in understanding.

"I see." Althea nodded. "Don't worry about it. You can use real names here when not on missions." The gang went downstairs. "And that's pretty much our house."

"Hey where can I park my motorcycle?" Bard remembered.

"The motor pool is where are all the vehicles are at." Althea explained. "Hey Lance! Since your jeep is there, can you show him where it is?"

"Sure" Avalanche nodded. He walked outside, gesturing Bard to follow him. "Come on, man. I'll help you check it in." A short time later, the group of ex-Titans were meeting in the hallway.

"Did you get your bike parked, Bard?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Avalanche helped me out." Bard nodded. "Man, these people are strange."

"Bard, we're half demons that are stuck on earth with a father that is who knows where that tried to take over the world and thinks he's the devil. Define strange for us." Raven pointed out.

"Good point."

"Hey, you guys." Althea walked up to the trio. "How do you like the rooms?"

"They're okay. It's just taking us a while to adjust." Terra answered.

"Fair enough." Althea nodded.

"Any rules we should know about?" Raven inquired.

"Well, most rules are the same as regular ones. There are only a couple around here that you need to know." Althea explained. "One, keep your stuff hidden. Pietro, Quicksilver, is kind of a nosy pervert."

"Get back here, you little punk! How **_dare_** you mess with that stuff!" Aja screamed as she chased after Pietro, ranting and raving in Chinese. "Two, _Baywatch_ and _Xena_ are banned from here due to a few…incidents. Oh, and three, watch out for the Triplets you met earlier. They like to experiment on strangers."

"Oh, great. It's the Hellmouth all over again." Raven muttered.

"Hey, you were _never_ in Sunnydale!" Terra argued.

"Yes I was." Raven responded. "It was before I joined the Titans."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Raven and Terra got in each other's faces.

"Guys, do this later." Bard groaned.

"Those two fight a lot, huh?" Althea noticed. Bard nodded.

"Yeah. Usually they just argue. Unfortunately, since both their powers are emotional based, it can get…destructive." Wanda walked up to the group.

"I'm just letting you guys know dinner is ready."

"Okay, see you in a few." With that said, Althea and Wanda went downstairs. Bard and Raven stayed behind for a moment.

"Raven, should we tell them about our…origin?" Bard whispered worriedly.

"I don't know, Johnny." Raven sighed. "I just don't know. What if we tell them and they throw us out?"

"I don't think they will." Terra reassured quietly. "They don't seem to be the type of people to do that. Besies, the Titans took you guys in, and they took me back."

"She's got a point." Bard nodded."

"I hope you're right, Terra." Raven sighed.

"Let's go down to dinner. I could use some grub." Bard grinned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Raven groaned as the three went down to have dinner with their new teammates.

"Awk! Serve the inmates! Awk!" Polly squawked as the green parrot flew around the table.

"Shut up, birdbrain!" The Joe sailor codenamed Shipwreck snapped at the flying parrot. "Rapture, don't blow up that chair! Aja, stop trying to strangle Pietro! And knock it off with the curse words! I know Chinese, little lady!"

"Rats." Aja grunted, letting go of Pietro's neck.

"Hey, watch it!" Lance growled as he was hit in the head with mashed potatoes.

"Too slow!" Pietro laughed cockily right before Toad threw several apples at him. "HEY!

"Why me?" Roadblock groaned as a full-scale food fight broke out. "Why can't we just get through one dinner in peace?"

"Johnny!" Raven screamed as Bard threw a plate of eggs at her.

"Hey, might as well join in on the fun." He shrugged.

"You think so, huh?" Raven muttered as a smirk formed on her face. She grabbed a plate of applesauce and threw it back. It hit Bard as well as Terra.

"Oh, that's it!" Terra playfully growled as she grabbed a plate of noodles and threw it at Raven and Bard. Cover Girl looked at Roadblock.

"Well, they will fit right in here, that's for sure." The ex-model sighed.

**End**

_**Next: **Training and Schooling_

_Raven: With **these** loons? Hoo boy…_

_Bard: What? They are not that bad. (Pietro goes flying by the window)_

_Terra: Famous last words._


	8. training

**Beginning a New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_Bard: I agreed to do this, but only under protest!_

_Pilot: It's either this, or chemistry with the Triplets. Take your pick. (Roof blows off of science building, and insane laughing is heard)_

_Bard: (Sighs) Fine. I'll shut up now._

_Pilot: Thank you. On to the story!_

**Author's Note: Starting with the next couple chapters, I will start posting bios. **

Chapter 8: Training

**The Pit**

The next morning, the Misfits were getting ready for training. They were hanging around the Joe's dojo.

"Okay, Bard. Where are Raven and Terra at?" Althea asked.

"They will be here in a couple minutes." Bard answered.

"Will you hold still?" Raven snapped at Terra. The blonde geokinetic was sitting on a chair, her bandaged ankle on another chair. "Do you want me to heal your ankle or not?"

"Gimme a break! I'm not used to having my wounds fixed magically, okay?" Terra snapped back.

"Hey, Bard…" Todd piped up, pointing at the cowboy. "What's with the glasses, yo?"

"My glasses? Well, I'm legally blind." Bard explained. "I need them to see."

"Ah." Todd nodded in understanding. "No offense, yo. I was just curious."

"None taken." Bard shrugged. "Hey, where's-" A crashing noise was heard.

"**_PIETRO!_**" Wanda and Aja screamed as they chased after the hooting silver-haired speedster.

"Ask a stupid question, Bard." Lina shook her head.

"Well, that's everyone. Let's head out!" Althea motioned. Just then, they noticed Pietro shimming up the flagpole. He was trying to get away from Aja and Wanda. The blue-haired Chinese-American speedster and the hexcaster had apparently grabbed some baseball bats and started swinging at the whimpering Pietro, trying to knock him back down to the ground.

"Um…what about them?" Raven asked, pointing at the three as she walked up with Terra.

"Oh, that's normal around here. You'll get used to it." Althea waved. A few minutes later, the group arrived at the training course.

"Okay…" The ex-model Joe called Cover Girl looked at the assembled group. "Due to there being a lot of Misfits…" She didn't notice Tripwire and Short Fuze walk by.

"I think the program was _too_ much of a success." Tripwire whispered to Short Fuze, making the mortar operator snicker. Cover Girl continued on, completely oblivious.

"…one group will do the obstacle course, and the rest will train with the Blind Master. Than we'll rotate later."

"Okay, for the obstacle course, the first group will be: Bard, Rapture, Xi, Wavedancer, Starchild, Darkstar, Starway, Toad, Avalanche and Pyro. Those that I didn't mention are in the group with the Blind Master." Spirit, a Native-American Joe tracker, announced. "I probably should mention for those of you who are new on the training courses, we go by codenames."

"Those of us who _have_ codenames." Terra muttered as she shot Raven a look. Raven glared back.

"Well, excuse me." Raven grumbled as the two started arguing again.

"Duck!" Xi yelled out as a wall covered in Raven's black telekinetic aura blew up.

"Knock it off!" Roadblock ordered, using his arms to keep the two girls apart, allowing them to cool off.

"Sorry, sir." Raven and Terra apologized.

"I got a bad feeling about this, it's oh so true." Roadblock sighed as the second group walked away. "Bard, what's the deal with these two?"

"Well, you see, to make a long story short…" Bard told the story. "A while back, when Terra was a Titan, she betrayed the others and nearly killed the rest of the team. She redeemed herself when she saved the city. Raven forgave her for the betrayal, but they're so much alike that they can't resist arguing half the time." Roadblock nodded.

"Okay, Bard! Go through the course with Toad, but no powers and your weapons stay here." The Joe sniper codenamed Low Light ordered.

"Yes, sir." The two nodded.

"Aw, nuts, yo." Todd mock puted as he gave Low Light his bo staff. A few minutes later, both boys came back from the course.

"Toad's time is 2:12. Not bad, kid." Low Light complimented.

"Thanks, yo!" Todd grinned.

"Bard, 6:55." Low Light announced. "Could have been better, but not bad for your first time."

"Sorry about that." Bard panted. "It's just that I've never encountered an obstacle course like that before. The Titans' old course wasn't like that." He looked at Toad. "You were like lightning."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Todd reassured. "I'm more experienced with this course. You'll get quick on it." Bard nodded.

"Thanks a lot, man. I wonder how it's going with the other group?"

**The Joe dojo**

"Okay…" Gabriel Moore, the African-American martial-arts expert known as the Blind Master told the other group. "Let's try practicing our meditation."

"Yes, sir." The group nodded as they sat down. The Blind Master was very thankful. For the first few minutes, the group were actually rather quiet. However, with anything involving the Misfits, it wasn't going to stay quiet long. Terra opened her eyes and noticed that Raven was quietly chanting, and floating a couple feet in the air.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven chanted quietly. She wasn't used to meditating with other people, so she tried to be as non-disturbing as possible.

"Raven, cool it with the chanting. I can't concentrate." Terra grunted. The blonde girl then started tugging on Raven's sleeve. "And get back down here."

"This is how I meditate, Terra. Deal with it. No one else is complaining. And let go of my sleeve already."

"Terra, Raven's trying not to disturb us. Just let her be." Lina Chakram, the inect-like mutant codenamed Dragonfly sighed.

"Raven, Terra, knock it off!" The Blind Master ordered sharply.

"Sorry, sir." The two ex-Titans apologized in unison.

"Now the first issue some of us need to learn is self-control…" The Blind Master started to explain, but he was interrupted by the sound of splashing. He turned his head in the noise's direction. "Aja, I'm talking to you. Stop trying to drown Pietro in the lake." Aja looked up from the lake, where she was busy holding Pietro's head under the surface.

"Sorry, sir…heh heh…" Aja Leith, the blue-haired Chinese-American speedster codenamed Lightspeed, apologized sheepishly with a nervous laugh. The Blind Master sighed and turned towards Raven.

"Now, Raven…I know you have your own way of mediating, but try to keep the chanting down, alright."

"I've been doing that, sir." Raven nodded. The session continued for a few more minutes, until…

"Will you be quiet!" Terra snapped. "I can hear you all the way across the base!"

"How can you say so loud when no one else is complaining about the chanting?" Raven argued.

"Not my fault I got hearing like a safe-cracker's." Terra groused.

"What a day." The Blind Master sighed as the other Misfits in the group groaned. "Aja! Wanda! No! Pietro is not a piñata! Put the pipes down!"

"Spoilsport." Aja and Wanda were heard grumbling. The Blind Master groaned.

"I wonder how it's going on the training course?" The marital-arts master groaned. However, the obstacle course was going through its own share of chaos.

"Die, you blasted Coyote!" Lance yelled in rage as he grabbed a bat and swung at thin air.

"Can't catch me!" The Coyote taunted.

"Avalanche, come back here!" Cover Girl yelled as she chased after Lance. "Pyro, no! Stop! We don't set the obstacle course on fire!"

"_Burn, baby, burn!_" Pyro sang and hooted happily as he ran around setting things on fire. Cover Girl groaned.

"Why can't we get the quiet group?" The ex-model sighed. An explosion was heard. What looked like the roof of the dojo blew off the building, flipped over twice, and landed back on it like nothing happened. "Never mind."

**End of Chapter 8**

**_Next: School_** _It's time for the Misfits to do some schoolwork!_

_Raven: Be afraid…be very afraid._


	9. school time uhoh

**Beginning A New Chapter**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

**Author's Note: Oh, yeah! I know this technically has nothing to do with the story, but I just have to say this: _Days of Our_ _Lives_ writers…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Killing Zach off like that. That was not cool. Not cool at all.** **Oh, and finally, before I continue, here's a bio on the other resident half-demon among the misfits, Raven:**

_Name: Raven Roth (She doesn't use a codename)_

_Powers: Telekinesis, teleportation, empathy, and other powers, including healing abilities. Since the defeat of her father Trigon, she has been discovering new powers. Her powers are influenced by her emotions, and she used to have to reign in her emotions because if she let her emotions run wild, Trigon would have a foothold for controlling her. However, since his defeat, Raven is able to express emotions more freely._

_History: Raven is a former member of the Teen Titans, a team of teenage superheroes. She served loyally with the team, until the Titans known as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were killed in an attack by anti-superhuman fanatics. The attack spelled the end of the Titans. Raven, her half-brother Bard, and the geokinetic Terra found refuge in, and eventually joined the Misfits. She has, unfortunately, picked up some of Bard's bad habits and sometimes is a smartass. She also has the bad habit of arguing with Terra constantly…which usually winds up with something exploding._

Chapter 9: Time for School…Hoo boy.

**The Pit**

"Do we have to do this?" Bard grumbled, crossing his arms. He and several other members of the Misfit team were sitting in what appeared to be a classroom.

"Yes, you do." Low Light responded with a sigh. "We have found copies of you guys' school records…well, except for Raven's, but that is a whole different story, anyway. And according to the records, you guys never finished school for one reason or another."

"Hey, where's Terra?" Wanda looked around, and noticed several o members of the team were missing.

"We put her in a different class." Loe Light explained. "Mainly to avoid…or at least, cut down on the explosions."

"Yeah. Sorry about the dojo roof." Raven apologized sheepishly.

"Hey, where did Aja and Rapture go?" Fred remembered. "They're not in a class."

"They're out of school, already." Cover Girl told the large blond powerhouse mutant. "So they didn't have to come, actually. And Aja is teaching driving classes down the hallway."

"How can you tell?" A puzzled Fred scratched his head.

"Because I just saw her group take off in a jeep. And since Hawk hid the keys, ten to one they hot-wired the jeep." Cover Girl deduced. The jeep in question was seen racing by, a madly-cackling Aja behind the wheel.

"Who's jeep is that?" Raven blinked, pointing at the window.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAR,YOU LOONS!" Beach Head roared angrily as he ran after the stolen jeep. "WHY IS IT ALL THE SPEEDSTERS ON THIS ROTTEN TEAM ARE NUTS?"

"Well, that answers whose jeep it was." Raven nodded.

"Okay, so we found Aja…" Paul Starr nodded. "But where did Rapture go off to?"

"The shrink she got roped her into trying, keyword _trying_, to baby-sit the Triplets." Althea explained.

"Alright you guys, it's time to start class." Cover Girl told the young heroes as she walked up to the chalkboard. "Today, we are going to study the works of Edgar Allen Poe, starting with his play _The Raven_."

"Aw man, his stuff is creepy." Fred groaned.

"Johnny, not one word, cowboy. Not one." Raven threatened her half-brother Bard, turning her head to face him and pointing at him.

"Don't look at me, sister." Bard shook his head, raising his hands.

"Awk, nevermore! Quoth Raven, nevermore!" Pietro mocked in a parrot voice, right before a textbook covered in black aura was dropped on his head. "I am the Duke of Earl…" Pietro mumbled.

"Pietro, shut up." Cover Girl sighed. "Raven, next time you try to kill him, do it outside the class room."

"Yes, Cover Girl." Raven nodded. A knocking was heard at the door. Cover Girl opened it up, and standing at the door was Flint.

"Hello, sir." Cover Girl greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry to bother you and everything…" Flint apologized. "But, we have a…bit of a…" He struggled to find the words. "…situation here."

"Oh, _this'll_ be good." Althea sighed under her breath.

"Oh?" Cover Girl blinked. "What…kind of…situation?"

"It's the Triplets." Flint sighed.

"I knew it!" Althea groaned. The two Joes ignored the remark.

"Apparently, the Triplets not only drove Rapture nuts, they also gave her some coffee, and she's run off."

"Uh oh…" Cover Girl groaned.

"Okay, that's it!" General Hawk was heard yelling in the background. "There's a new rule on the base: From now on, the movie _Animal House_ is banned!"

"I wonder where she went off to?" Lina thought out loud. As if providence heard her and decided to tell her, they heard a disturbance.

"Toga! Toga! Toga!" Rapture chanted as she ran by, clad in, you guessed it, a toga made out of sheets.

"Ask a stupid question." Craig Starr cracked.

"What kind of insane asylum _is_ this place?" Bard muttered as he saw Raven leap out of her chair, about to strangle Pietro. "Never mind. Hey, I wonder where the others went off to?"

**Bayville**

As some of the Misfits dealt with English class, other members of the team were dealing with the driving class, which was taught by Aja. Unfortunately, Aja's idea of driving was to hot-wire a jeep and ignore all road signs.

"_Yahoooooooooooo!_" Tara Markov, aka Terra, whooped happily as the jeep flew down the road.

"Are we even _allowed_ to do this?" Lina Chakram mumbled as she gripped the back of the front seat tightly.

"Hey, I won't say anything if you won't." Aja ahrugged. "Let's see how fast this baby goes." With that said, Aja slammed the gas pedal, and the jeep suddenly sped up to 150 m.p.h., making the kids scream in fright and Aja hoot in delight. "Now **_THIS_** is fast!" Lance Alvers then noticed someone walking down the street, whistling.

"Hey, look." Lance pointed out. "Isn't that Duncan Matthews?"

"Yeah…" Aja narrowed her eyes. "That's the punk I met that dumped Deirdre for some cheerleader."

"Who's Deirdre?" Terra scratched her head.

"One of the foster girls I used to take care of." Aja explained. She then looked at the students with an evil grin. "What do you think, guys?"

"BUZZ HIM!" Everyone shouted. Aja turned the car so it would drive on the sidewalk. Duncan noticed the car was bearing down upon him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Duncan screamed girlishly as he nearly got flattened. He managed to jump out of the way in time, but he landed in a puddle of mud.

"What is the purpose of 'buzzing' people?" Xi asked, scratching his head.

"Xi, to be honest…I don't really know." Lance shrugged.

"So, where to now?" Spyder wondered. Even though she was too young to get a license, Spyder wanted to come because she enjoyed Lance's driving.

"Hey yo, Aja…" Todd remembered. "Didn't you say earlier that you wanted to go over to that guy Rio's house?"

"Oh yeah…" Aja smirked. "Hey, I have an idea."

"Really, Aja?" Terra blinked. "What?"

"I can sum it up in two words: DRIVE-BY EGGING!" Aja whooped. "Toad, set the coordinates on your teleporter watch! We're hitting LA!"

**Los Angeles, shortly later**

"Why is my house covered in eggs?" Rio's jaw dropped as he walked out of his house, and discovered that it was covered in eggs. "WHO DID THIS?" The Misfits were observing from a distance away with the aid of binoculars.

"Heh. That ruled." Lance smirked.

"I wanted to steal his fridge for Blob's birthday." Terra groaned.

"And how would we get it out of there before he woke up?" Lance countered.

"We can steal his fridge next time." Aja promised.

"So, how do you think its going with the others?" Angelica Jones surmised.

**The Pit**

If Angelica could see the English class the Misfits were in right now, she would've realized things had degenerated into their usual chaos.

"Die, you jerk!" Raven yelled angrily as she chased after a screaming Pietro with a floating desk.

"Raven, no!" Bard exclaimed as he chased after his half-sister. "Raven! Let **me** kill him!"

"Not now, Bard!" Raven snapped.

"WHEEE!" A hyped-up Rapture whooped happily as the rest of the group tried to calm her down.

"Rapture!" Fred exclaimed. "Calm down! It's us!"

"TOGA!" Rapture whooped.

"Oy…" Cover Girl moaned, putting her head on the desk. "What a day."

"Wanda, no!" Low Light exclaimed, trying to separate Wanda and Raven. "You cannot fight with Raven over who gets to kill Pietro first!"

"But he's _my_ brother!" Wanda defended herself.

"It's _me_ that he drives nuts!" Raven retorted. Yelling was heard from outside. Obviously, the driver's education group had come home.

"I CAN'T **BELIEVE** YOU! OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS!" The voice of General Hawk was heard yelling. "First, you guys egged that Rio guy's house! I know you have problems with him, Aja, but that gives you no right to vandalize his home! And then, to top it all off, you guys did donuts in Senator Kelly's front yard!"

"Well, they deserved it!" Aja countered sharply. "Not to mention the other Holograms got a good laugh out of it!"

"Sounds like the others are back." Lina mumbled with a sigh.

"I swear, these kids are going to drive me to an early grave!" Hawk groaned.

"**_My Jeep!_**" Beach Head's voice was heard screaming from the motor pool. Evidently, he noticed the severely damaged jeep that Aja's group left there.

"Some of us sooner than others." Hawk groaned.

_**End of Chapter Nine**_


	10. art be afraid be very afraid

**Beginning a New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Okay, since I did two thirds of the ex-titans, here's the last one. It's one of our favorite earthmovers: Terra!

_Codename: Terra_

_Real Name: Tara Markov_

_Affiliation: Misfits (East Coast Team)_

_Powers: Geokinesis. Terra is able to control earth. She can telekinetically move rocks, dirt, and even mud. It is believed that she may be able to cause earthquakes and tremors as well with further development of her powers. Her powers come from her Markovian royal bloodline, which includes her older half-brother Brion Markov (aka Geo-Force), and older brother Lance Alvers (aka Avalanche)._

_Bio: Terra, alongside Avalanche, were the products of an affair the King of Markovia had. Many details of her early life are unknown. She served on the Teen Titans, until she betrayed them out of gratitude for Slade helping her control her powers. She would go on to repent and help the Titans defeat Slade, but she got turned to stone. It is unknown how she managed to return to human form._

_She would end up being forgiven and rejoin the Titans, until most of them were killed by a psychotic mutant-hater, despite the fact that most of the Titans weren't mutants. Terra was one of the few surviving Titans, along with the half-demon half-siblings Raven and Bard. The three joined the Misfits since there were nowhere else for them to go. Shortly after moving in with the Misfits, Terra was surprised to find out that she had a biological brother in Lance Alvers, the geokinetic Misfit codenamed Avalanche. Though she and Raven fight constantly, they are really quite close. Tara and Lance have been working on their relationship, and she has bonded with Aja, the Misfit codenamed Lightspeed, considering they have things in common._

Chapter 10: Art class…Oh, no!

**The Pit**

"Okay…" General Hawk sighed. He and the Joes who cared for the Misfits were gathered in the general's office. "Let's have a rundown of the recent chaos."

"Well, so far…" Duke started, looking at a clipboard. "Raven and Terra got into an argument and trashed the dojo, Raven and Wanda got into a fight over who got to kill Pietro, and than Bard tried to kill him."

"The X-Girls constantly call to speak with Starchild." Cover Girl added.

"Wanda pounded Pietro…" Shipwreck scratched his chin. "Lila pounded Pietro…Craig pounded Pietro…Lance pounded Pietro…Angelica pounded Pietro…Raven pounded Pietro…Tara pounded Pietro…"

"Man, Pietro _really_ needs to learn to stop pulling stupid pranks on people." Cover Girl sighed. A screaming Beach Head, dressed in a pink version of his normal uniform stomped by.

"QUICKSILVER, YOU ARE DEAD!" Beach Head roared in rage.

"Aja took the Driver's Ed class on a 'joy ride' in Beach Head's jeep, as well." Spirit remembered with a nod. "Rapture also got hyped up on coffee and starting doing the toga scenes from _Animal House_."

"Where are those loons now?" Low Light scratched his head.

"We managed to sedate Rapture." Cover Girl remembered. "She's sleeping the coffee off now, and the rest of the Misfits are in art class."

"Art class?" Hawk blinked. "Who is teaching the art class today?"

**A nearby classroom**

"Why do I have to do this again?" Lady Jaye grumbled. She was sitting behind a desk, while the Misfits were behind easels, drawing.

"Hawk said it was your punishment for starting that bar fight in town, yo." Toad reminded.

"John, will you stop that humming?" Lance grunted. "It's annoying."

"It helps me think." The redheaded Aussie grinned.

"Not my fault." Lady Jaye sighed. "That drunk goosed me." She looked at the class. "Pietro, this time, no drawings that have to be confiscated. We still haven't found that one that was confiscated from Rapture."

"Is _that_ why _Baywatch_ is banned here?" Bard whispered to Althea.

"No, it's because Rapture was harassing Yasmine Bleeth." Althea whispered back.

"And the fact that Shipwreck followed Rapture and tried to hit on Yasmine Bleeth, too." Aja added. A few minutes later Lady Jaye went to inspect the group's…unique paintings. She looked at Paul's, which was a painting of the band Kiss.

"Nice painting, Paul." Lady Jaye smiled.

"Thank you." Paul smiled. The Ranger then looked at Craig's, which was of a street corner.

"Home." He explained simply. Lady Jaye nodded. She looked at Lance's.

"Another one of Kitty?"

"Yup." Lance smiled. "This one is of her as the Greek goddess Gaia."

"Oh God, Lance…" Pietro groaned. "Get it through your head already!"

"At least I can draw something besides myself!" Lance snapped. "And Pyro, stop that annoying humming!"

"What'd I do?" John blinked.

"Alright, you two. Calm down." Lady Jaye cooled the boys' tempers. "Just draw what you like." The two boys calmed down and went back to their work. The spear-wielding ranger sighed in relief then looked at Bard's painting.

"Bard…" Lady Jaye frowned. "Why did you do a picture of a demon falling into a spike pit?"

"Because Raven beat me to painting him being sprayed with acid." Bard answered simply.

"It's not acid, it's holy water." Raven pointed out. "Wanda did the acid in her picture."

"Quiet!" Wanda hissed. "You're gonna get me sent to Psyche-Out again!" Lady Jaye sighed. She noticed Aja's painting. Aja didn't need to be in the class, but she wanted to anyway just for fun.

"Aja…why is that blonde guy tied to the front bumper of a car?"

"Well, Hawk said I couldn't use Rio, so I figured I'd use Riot instead." Aja grinned. "I'm gonna see if a gallery will have it."

"Right…" Lady Jaye trailed off and looked at Terra's. The blonde geokinetic had made a painting of Link holding up the Triforce triumphantly. "Hey Terra, not bad." Lady Jaye complimented.

"Thanks." Terra smiled. "I was always a big _Legend of Zelda _fan." Lady Jaye then looked at Wanda's painting.

"I call it, 'Daddy's Acid Bath'." Wanda grinned. Lady Jaye sighed.

"I think a few of you need to talk about anger management."

"Been there, done that." Wanda muttered.

"Pyro…" Lady Jaye pointed at something on John's picture. "Why is that house on fire?"

"I was inspired after watching _Revenge of the Nerds_." Pyro replied with a big grin.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you were humming 'Burning down the House.'" Lance realized.

"Duh." John rolled his eyes. Lady Jaye sighed.

"It could be worse."

_**End of Chapter Ten**_


	11. enter the xmen

**(Kaboom) (Characters from other stories come running in)**

**Author: and what are you guys doing here**

**Michiru: hey you work on your misfits stories what about us?**

**Raye: when are you going to finish _neon genesis senshi?_**

**Alt. Raven: and what's up with the exiles story, for that matter when are we getting typed up**

**Alt. Hotaru: at least yours is getting worked on mine doesn't even have a name yet**

**Author: will you guys get out of here**

**Michiru: why should we?**

**Author: you really want me to answer that _Michelle_**

**Michiru: you wouldn't**

**Raye: she would**

**(Raye and Michiru take off after the triplets that stole their Evas)**

**Author: anyone else? (Others flee) heheheeheh anyway on to the story**

**Disclaimer: this is chapter eleven you guys know this already**

**I also should mention that this story was written before red witches story in which althea and Jean became friends**

Part 11: enter the x-men

"Roadblock we need to talk get the handlers together." Said Hawk on the intercom

"What's up sir?" asked Roadblock as all the handlers piled into Hawk's office

"I'm sending you guys over to the xaiver institute we need to tell the x-men what's going on."

"You think Stryker might go after them?" asked Shipwreck "after he went after the titans I don't put anything past him, and he has that grudge against Shadow Cat." "Good point do you know where everyone is?" "Rapture is on the phone with her friends in Japan; Haruka, and Michiru, and Setsuna warning them about everything since their daughter Hotaru might possibly be a mutant." "Rapture said that they said that if it gets too out of control and we need to bring her here they're letting us know that they are sending her to stay with someone named Midnight over in someplace called Odaiba." "Raven is doing something with the triplets; I have no clue what something about giving them a book."

"AAAAAAH" screamed a voice with an accent "this is cruel and inhumane"

"News flash Malcior I'm not human." Said Raven "okay girls remember what I said torture him but don't destroy the book."

"Okay" said Daria "I'll get the lasers." "I'll get the water." said Quinn

"I am not even going to ask about that one." replied Lowlight "Terra and Avalanche are playing earthbound on the Super Nintendo, Bard's cleaning his bike and everyone else is where ever." "ALL MISFITS REPORT TO MY OFFICE!" yelled Hawk over the intercom right before what looked like a book came flying into the window "hey not a bad job with the catapult, he went about thirty feet" commented Raven "PLEASE PUT ME BACK IN THE TRUNK PUT ME BACK!" the book yelled in panic

"Oh great Raven corrupted the triplets." Said Lowlight

"I think the triplets corrupted her." said Covergirl

"What's going on sir?" asked Althea as the misfits came into the office

"I'm glad you are all here we're sending you guys over to the x-mansion to warn them about everything that has happened."

"Understood." Said Althea as they all teleported to the x-mansion a few minutes later the misfits arrived and went to the professor's office well the handlers and a couple others the rest of the misfits ran off to who knows where.

"So you say that Stryker and the friends of humanity are getting progressively worse?" Asked Professor Xavier as he sat in his office with Scott and Jean

"Pretty much" replied Terra as she recounted what happened.

"I don't believe they would be that brave, you're making this up." Cyclops accused

"I was there." argued Bard "I saw one friend get killed and ended up with my sister injured, I know what I saw so don't you dare doubt me."

"Speaking of your sister Bard, where did Raven go off too?" asked Shipwreck

"She went to the library."

"Ahahahahaha, tell my father I will not help him!" yelled Raven as a crash followed.

"Excuse me, Professor, who is in the library besides Raven?" asked Lifeline

"I think Kurt." replied Jean

"Oh no" groaned Roadblock as he ran towards the library and saw Raven flying around and throwing objects at NightCrawler

"I will not help him, that bastard was destroyed!"

"Raven its okay he's not a demon!" Covergirl Yelled as Raven floated back down

"He's not a demon?"

"No that's part of his mutation"

"Oh, Nightcrawler is it I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay Raven it happens all the time." Nightcrawler reassured her with a smile

"Now that's settled maybe we can figure out where everyone else is."

"Whoa, hey whoever owns that motorcycle in the garage really needs to tune that thing." Aja coughed out as she came in.

"Yeah baby!" whooped Rapture from the rec room

"Oh no." groaned Althea as she walked up with Rose and Todd as a familiar cry was heard

"She found a channel Xena was on." Groaned Todd "I was hoping they had that blocked."

"I doubt it." Said Rose as she put a hand on Todd's shoulder

"So how do you two know each other?" asked Wanda as she pointed at Rose and Toad

"Oh we were in the same foster home a couple years ago."

Suddenly there was a commotion "Raven no, come back here." Roadblock ordered as Raven teleported away with Terra

"What happened?" asked Cover girl

"Her broach just started beeping and she freaked and ran." replied Althea

"Crap." Said Bard "That might be Star." "The titans except for me and Terra had communicators built into their uniforms somehow, like a locator signal."

"Bard can you follow the signal?" asked Paul

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard I still have my old communicator I can track those two with it."

A few minutes later the misfits and X-men arrived at the location

"Okay split up." ordered Wavedancer "Lightspeed, Bard, Ravager, and Nightcrawler go check the other side of the building for a secret door, and report back."

"Understood." that group replied as they turned to leave

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ravager replied as the group searched for a way in

Meanwhile at the pit...

"Sir we have an intruder." Dial tone said after the alarm went off when someone came trough a portal "Whatever it is it's human."

a few minutes later the joes came out to investigate and found only one person there

"Hello" the person said in meladoic somber voice "My name is Arella I belive you are the ones that found my daughter, Raven."

"You're Raven's mother?" asked Hawk

"Yes I was in hiding and I came as soon as I heard about what happend" "I had to find a portal here those people living in that cave were nice enough to show me which portal to use, though I have no clue what was up with that thunder god." "Now where is my daughter?"

"Mrs. Arella I think you better sit down for this." Flint said as he started to explain what happend after Raven had arrived with the misfits

Meanwhile back with the x-man and Misfits

"Camo what are you doing here?" asked Ravager "You wern't suppose to come on this mission?"

"I followed you I figured maybe I could help."

"Raven stop!' ordered Bard after seeing Raven and Terra up ahead "This seems to fishy."

"You should have listend." said Styker as gas started flowing in causing the others to pass out

"Get out of here!" Raven yelled as she teleported Bard out, but lost conciusness before she could teleport the others out

"Excellent" Stryker sneered "One got away but we can catch him later." "Take them to the cells."

end of part 11 (finally)

coming up next: well you will have to read and see


	12. the end and a new beginning

**Here we go to quote Jim Ross "business is about to pick up"**

**be warned there is implied gore and profanity in this chapter**

**Chapter 12: The end and a new beginning**

"Is this them?" asked Stryker

"Yeah boss, two thirds of the surviving titans and a couple x-men" said 1 flunky

"Are the collars on?"

"Yes boss"

"I'll ask this once mutie" warned Stryker as he faced Raven "Tell me where the rest of the mutants are hiding"

"Let me think about it." Said Raven Sarcastically "To quote my brother Johnny, 'kiss my hanyou ass'"

"Fine I tried to merciful you mutants are demons in society"

"YOU WANT A DEMON YOU BASTARD LOOK IN THE MIRROR" yelled Terra from the other side of the room

Suddenly a loud wailing was heard from down the hall

"I'll be back you muties I have to see to another patient."

"No" said a pale Raven "t-that's tantrum"

"Who?" asked Rose

"A friend of mine he's only six we have to get out of here."

"But how?" asked Aja

"Wait a minute Raven your powers should not be blocked"

"Terra you're right" with that said Raven concentrated and freed Aja, Rose and was about to free Nightcrawler when foot steps were heard. "He's coming back!" "get out of here and tell the others" said Raven as she created a portal and the others started to go through

"What about you?" asked Megan

"Go it will be less noticeable if some of us are still here." with that said the free mutants went through the portal as it closed "Good luck."

"Where are they!" demanded creed as he stormed into the cell

"Up your butt and around the corner!" replied Raven

"Stryker sent me to bring you to the interrogation room like some errand boy."

"Maybe because you whine like a child, by the way does Barry Manalow know you raid his wardrobe?"

A little while the group arrived in the interrogation/experiment room

"Good I hope they will be better than those last three experiments" said Stryker as he pointed to three familiar prisoners

"You fuckin psycho they're only kids" yelled Raven as Terra was taken to another room and a few rounds of screaming started

"Excellent interrogator come here, it looks like some of you muties are good for something." With that said a very familiar face came into view

"Starfire!"

"Don't bother reasoning with her I have completely taken over her mind." Just than Raven saw a bruised and bloody Terra

"What have you done to her!"

"My interrogator tried to extract information from her."

"Do you have any sort of conscious!" asked Nightcrawler

"Fool that is for weaklings I have to plan how to destroy you x-people maybe work with the friends of humanity it helped me take out the titans."

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD!" yelled Raven as her eyes started glowing red and split from two eyes into four eyes and she quickly teleported the three kids outside

"B-but your powers should be blocked."

"Except one thing" growled Raven as her chains broke "Do you speak Japanese?

"No why?"

"Hanyou is Japanese for half demon you ass wipe, you want a demon you will have it!" "With that said Raven started using her powers to pull his bones out and started throwing him through the walls.

Meanwhile outside the x-men and the misfits were arguing

"Oh yeah right." Yelled Cyclops "Let you go in and take all the credit

"I can't believe you." Toad yelled back "we have people trapped in there and you're worried about credit!"

"Hey a little help here!" argued Rose as she and Megan and Aja came out carrying three kids

"What happened?" asked Wolverine

"Raven teleported us out and these three kids came shortly after, who are they?" asked Rose

"Friends of Raven's." explained Bard "It's a long story come on we have to save them and Nightcrawler." with that said he noticed they were arguing again so he pulled out his laser gun and shot it into the air stopping the argument " You know what you guys do what ever I'm going to save my sister and my friend and another person ."

"He's right" sighed Kitty "I'm going with him."

"Me too." said Rogue as everyone else nodded suddenly there was an explosion

"What the heck was that?" asked Avalanche as windows and what looked like people went flying and a giant bird appeared on the roof

"Oh crap"

"What is it Bard?" asked Althea

"Raven's lost control." Replied Arella somberly

"Who are you?" asked Bard

"My name is Arella I'm Raven's mother I would say it's nice to meet you but this isn't a good time, come on maybe one of us can calm her down."

"Hey look" said Storm as she pointed to what looked like a beat up f.o.h guy

"Okay buddy where is the girl that did this!" demanded Althea

"Like I would tell you muties anything!" the guy said

"Okay how about we put you back in there with her."

"THE THIRD FLOOR THE THIRD FLOOR!" the guy screamed."

"Bard and Arella better go in one group." suggested Paul "Maybe one of them can calm her down"

"Bard what did you mean by 'lose control' " asked Wanda

"I'll tell you later right now we better stop Raven before she does something she'll regret."

A little while later they were on the third floor

"How can anyone have this much power?" asked wolverine

"Wolverine I will tell you but tell no one else its really personal!" demanded Bard "Arella your Raven's mother is it okay if I tell him?

"If it will help yes."

"Raven and I are not mutants."

"What are you than?"

"How do I explain this, have you ever seen the show _Inuyasha_?

"Yeah Jamie watches it why?"

"There really are half demons."

"You mean?"

"Yeah Raven and me aren't mutants we are both half demon."

"Woah damn" swore Craig as he saw what was left of Stryker " I think we don't have to worry about stryker."

"Wait a second" said Wolverine as he scanned the body "He's still alive barely"

"I found her" said Bard as he ran ahead and saw Raven about to impale a f.o.h member with fifty thousand nails.

"Raven don't do it!" shouted Bard

"Why shouldn't I?" Raven demanded

"Because you are not like your father please Raven don't kill him its not worth it." Said Arella as Raven snapped back to normal after hearing her voice

"Oh god what have I done?" said Raven as she started sobbing as Arella and Bard held her

"Shhh" It's okay Raven he's not dead" reassured bard "Raven I can't blame you I probably would have done the exact thing in your place." "Me too" admitted Darkstar "Lets see though if the bastard can't be put in jail though."

A little while later the group reemerged outside

"What happened?" asked Firestar as she ran up to comfort a distaught Raven who was covered in what looked like blood "Oh man!"

"I-I didn't mean it" sobbed Raven

"Tell shield to get in here and bust these guys" growled Wolverine

"Raven are you okay?" asked Melvin

"I'm fine I just did something bad, can someone take them home?"

"I'll do it" said Nightcrawler

"Thanks its okay he's a friend of mine go with him I'll call you guys later." Raven said to the slightly startled children

"Bye bye." waved Teether as the three teleported away with Nightcrawler

"What was all that about?" asked Kitty

"I know you guys have questions but those three are too young to know the truth I want them to have some innocence left."

A few minutes later Raven finished explaining everything up to that point

"My god!" yelled Jean "You nearly killed that guy you are no better than your father!"

just than Raven grabbed her by the throat "Don't you ever compare me to that bastard!" growled Raven "I never considered him my father, so unless you ever experience it yourself don't preach to me." With that said Raven dropped Jean

"Than the red eyes." Asked Wolverine "That was my demonic side I have to keep it under control you saw what happens when it gets loose."

"Oh god Tara speak to me" yelled Lance as he cradled Terra

"What the heck happened to her?" asked Dragonfly as she found a faint pulse "She's alive barely Lifeline get over here." With that said Lifeline ran over as Raven started healing her

"What are you doing?"

"Healing her." mumbled Raven "She's my friend even if we do argue all the time."

"What did you do?" demanded Cyclops

"It wasn't me another person that Stryker brainwashed did this."

"Yeah right."

"Summers I don't give a crap I want my sister alive!" growled Avalanche "So shut up and let Raven heal Tara"

"Ughhh." moaned Starfire as she sat up "What happened, the last thing I remember is the tower being attacked." "Oh god Terra it wasn't a dream!"

"Star are you all right?"

"Friend Bard what happened?"

"I'll explain later."

"Bard where are the other Titans?"

"Star you're looking at them ."

"What?"

"I'm afraid so there are only four titans left you, me Terra and Raven.. the others are dead."

""No" screamed Starfire as she started sobbing "Where's the bastard that did it?"

"On his way to a very long stay in the hospital courtesy of Raven."

"Bard come here Raven just passed out!" yelled Dragonfly

"Is she all right?" asked Terra as she sat up

"She's fine" lifeline replied as he checked Raven's pulse "I think she just over did it." "Come on lets take her home so she can rest."

"But she lied to you she's evil, just like that hood Lance." Said Pitor right before Terra punched him

"Listen you stupid jerk, insult my brother you insult me." Growled Terra "As for Raven I know her and I don't get along but don't you dare call her evil for something that was out of control, hell from what I heard her father makes Magneto look like a saint."

"But her fathers evil." Protested Cyclops

"Oh that's a load of crap!" yelled Rose "You know who my father is does that make me evil, Raven cannot help who her father is any more than I can so shut up about it."

"I agree completely" said Rogue.

"Cyclops I'm only warning you once." Growled Bard "drop the act before I kick your ass!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No a promise."

A little while later everyone was back at the pit

"Arella are you sure you can't stay Raven would love to see you." Asked Roadblock

"I wish I could but I have things I have to take care of thank you for taking care of her Roadblock, she's a good kid."

" Do me a favor don't tell Raven I was here."

"Why?"

" I don't know if ever will be able to return to this dimension it would be too sad and if I can't I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Goodbye Raven." said Arella with tears in her eyes as she faded away

A little while later after everyone had woken up the four former titans were talking

"Star are you sure?" asked Terra

"I have to find my place in the world and I need to atone for what I did."

"Star I forgive you I told you that before."

"I know but I still feel guilty about it."

"Well at least come visit."

"I will do that my friends farewell."

With that said Starfire flew off to who knows where

Some time later

"Whats up Hawk?" asked Roadblock

"I talked to the league about the three titans, its official they can stay."

"I'm glad" said Lifeline

"How did the evaluation go?"

"Bard and Terra are fine but Raven has a lot of guilt not just because of Stryker I suspect it has to do with her father."

"Any suggestions Lifeline?" asked Duke

"Give it time from what Terra and Bard told me she doesn't trust easily." "I can't force her to confront her issues yet till she's ready, Bards the same way about Trigon well except he uses a bunch of swear words to describe him."

"Do you think they will fit in here?" asked Shipwreck "From what I've seen other than the titans those kids had no one." Suddenly they noticed a disturbance outside

"Keep away!" yelled Raven as she and Terra tossed a certain bear back and forth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SARGENT SNUFFLES!" yelled Beachead as he chased after the two.

"So its d cord for _Take it or leave it_? Bard asked Rapture

"Yes."

"and its F sharp for _Beat This._" replied Aja

"Um Aja" mumbled Wanda as she walked up "We have a problem."

"What?"

"I can sum it up in four words: Pietro, Panty Raid, Sugar"

"Uh huh."

"He raided your room."

"WHAT I"M GOING TO KILL THAT SPEEDSTER!" with that said Aja went chasing after Pietro

"And they're off" said Lowlight

"I think they will fit in here fine." Said Hawk as they closed the drapes

"Lets see if I got this straight so far." Said Duke

"We got a bunch of insane mutants"

"Uh huh"

"Three ex members of the teen titans, two of which are half demons that have issues with their father."

"Um huh."

"Hawk I'll be frank they probably the sanest members of this bunch."

(boom)

"Terra I had that first let go!" yelled Raven

"Finders keepers Rae." Terra argued back

"Don't call me Rae."

"Like I said they'll fit in here fine"

**The end**

**well folks that the story on how those three ended up with the misfits**

**next story will be a prequel to that on how Aja and Rapture met the misfits till than peace out.**


End file.
